


A Beast Wakes at Night - Unchained

by topcatnikki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blow Jobs, Drabble, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topcatnikki/pseuds/topcatnikki
Summary: It was like a waking dream, like sleep walking.He was here.Yuuri.





	A Beast Wakes at Night - Unchained

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuurikatsuckme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuurikatsuckme/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Beast Wakes at Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857390) by [yuurikatsuckme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuurikatsuckme/pseuds/yuurikatsuckme). 



> <3
> 
> This lil ficlet was inspired by the amazing YuuriKatsuckme and her gorgeous fic that give me all the life and the feels.

It was like a waking dream, like sleep walking. 

 

He was here. 

 

_ Yuuri.  _

 

The club was packed with mortals, human scents obscuring what he knew would be the thrumming bloodlust from his fellow vampire if only he could get close enough… When their gazes connected the dreamlike state slowed to a crawl. 

 

They danced. They talked. But this wasn't  _ his _ Yuuri. This was a different man altogether. No scent of bloodlust only a stream of anxious tang curling from him, no sinuous monster only a scared boy. 

 

Victor is too old and too confused for his own good. 

 

He tracks Yuuri’s progress across the dancefloor- intercepting him after he talks to a younger mortal boy- and drags him to the alley,  _ their  _ alley. 

 

It's dank, but the Hausetsu rains have washed away the stink of blood from their last encounter here. Yuuri is protesting his ignorance, again. Victor is too frustrated to hold himself back anymore. He gains ground on Yuuri in inches, footfalls echoing around them as Yuuri back up into the same brick he'd been pressed against not a week ago. The symmetry of the encounters pleases Victor for a moment, he revels in the sudden hint of curling arousal in his gut as he lifts Yuuri’s wrist to his mouth and finally-  _ finally _ succumbs to his hunger. 

 

The first press of his lips to Yuuri's skin wakes the sleeping monster within him, licking over the width of Yuuri’s wrist before he breaks the skin. His first taste of Yuuri exquisite, enrapturing. Hot thick blood pulsing up into his mouth and curling around his tongue in an embrace that has him wanting to pull great draughts from him. He can hear the laboured breathing of his companion, can smell the hint of desire on him, but it's drowned in the heady sensation of having this creature at his mercy. He wants to pull everything that is Yuuri out and swallow him whole, but he refrains, he quenches his thirst in a few short drags. His tongue is heavy with the taste as he pulls away, sealing the wounds with the smallest laps over skin. 

 

Even after proving himself, after exposing himself so openly Yuuri is unsure. Victor has laid himself out for Yuuri’s consideration and Yuuri still seems hesitant. 

 

A little gentle coaxing, a little more exposition and Yuuri’s expression shifts, “Well, Victor Nikiforov, are you still looking to get that number?"

 

_ Finally.  _

 

They flirt, a little. Yuuri's hands are on him now, leading him into the same wall he'd pressed Yuuri against before Yuuri takes him, the rising tide of his desire flashing in his eyes as he grips Victor's hair and leads his fangs to the juncture of his neck, breaking into his carotid artery in a flash of teeth. 

 

The sensation of Yuuri’s thirst pulling his lifeblood away has the monster within racing to the surface. His hunger is a rising tide being dragged in the apex of his neck with each pass of Yuuri’s tongue over the sharp pain of his wounds. He gasps at the suddenness of his feeling, at the circumstance that has him so exposed to the man who's groaning into the taste of Victor. "God, I missed this. I missed you."

 

He doesn't mean to let the words fall from his lips, but Yuuri disarms him so completely he'd be willing to fall right here at the man's whim. "Yuuri, please," it's a needy whine pulled from him as he tries to get Yuuri to look at him, " I need you."

 

When Yuuri relinquishes his neck Victor loops him in for a kiss quickly, the mingling tastes of them doing nothing to quash the very obvious arousal he's not even trying to hide. 

 

"So, how about that number?"

 

Yuuri offers him a lazy grin, he follows the curve of it with his thumb on the lower lip. “Although, you are quite forgetful. There's no telling if you'll actually call me if I do give you it.” He muses. 

 

He's a little proprietary as his skims his fingers the length of Yuuri’s throat, nails raking the skin. “How can I make myself  _ unforgettable? _ ” 

 

Toying with him might be dangerous, there's no knowing how Yuuri’s demon is going to emerge from one encounter to the next, but Victor has always been drawn to only the most deadly of creatures. He let's his fingers bite into the skin of Yuuri’s chest as he continues, leading him back to his place against the cold brick. 

 

“Perhaps I should etch it into your skin with my bare hands…” Wouldn't that be a sight to see? Visceral and bloody proof of a claim in shocking red. He presses his nails enough to mark the delicate skin beneath, “Or perhaps I can drain you a little more… effectively.”

 

He shouldn't be doing this. He shouldn't be so desperate. And yet he's letting his fingers drift to the button of Yuuri’s pants and further, down to the straining fabric covering a very obvious erecting and playing over the length lightly. 

 

“Fuck-” Those dark eyes never leave his, the man presses into the contact biting his lips and nodding quickly. 

 

If Victor shouldn't have been contemplating pressing Yuuri into a wall and sucking his cock, he definitely shouldn't be capturing his lips in another searing kiss and loosening the jeans beneath his fingers, nor should he be fishing Yuuri’s length from his boxers and working it between presses of lips. And the very last fucking thing he should be doing is allowing Yuuri's hands to find purchase on his shoulders to guide him to his knees, damp asphalt wetting the trousers as he examines Yuuri's hard cock in his fist. 

 

“Are you going to suck my cock in this filthy alley, Victor?” Yuuri’s voice is practically a purr, the dulcet tone twisting into his ear and sending curling heat straight to his own cock. Victor doesn't answer, he guides his lips into an open-mouthed kiss over the head of Yuuri’s dick instead and revels in the groan it pulls from him. 

 

He's working from pure lust and desire as he takes Yuuri into his mouth, working the shaft with one hand as he frees his own hard dick from his pants. He's spurred on by the sounds he pulls from Yuuri, panting and groaning as he's worked over. There's something powerful in having such a creature at his mercy, in pulling Yuuri’s hunger out in every possible way, in dragging the impressive vampire down to his basest desires. 

 

The pace Victor sets is a leisurely one, licking and kissing over the hardened skin in a tease that has Yuuri’s breath stuttering out and pleas dropping from those sinful lips. He strokes himself in perfect rhythm, matching his pace with each sucking kiss and lewd stripe he covers Yuuri with. 

 

“Fuck, Victor. Your mouth is so-” He doesn't let Yuuri finish, he won't. Yuuri doesn't have a fucking clue just what he can do with his mouth- yet. 

 

Instead he loosens his grip on Yuuri's cock, using his fingers to press the man against the bricks and moaning as he sinks down every fucking inch of Yuuri in one motion. Yuuri gasps above him and their gazes meet, the pit of arousal that has been filling in him almost peaks at that. Yuuri is panting heavily, flush painting his cheeks, but his eyes are the thing that take Victor's arousal by surprise. The pupils are blown wide, swallowing the iris and the hunger haze is boiling in their depths, swirling blood red and dangerous. 

 

Victor isn't even surprised when Yuuri grabs fistfuls of his hair as an anchor, he can only moan around the sensation as Yuuri starts to roughly fuck his throat. It send shooting heat straight to his cock, the tide of his arousal wiping out all brain function as it fills up every atom of his being. 

 

He's a creature of only pleasure, his hand working his own length in jerky motions and his throat being filled and refilled over and over again. He doesn't know when his eyes closed, but they're brimming over with tears at the force of Yuuri's thrusts and squeezing tight as he falls headfirst into a climax, that's fucked straight out of him by the press of Yuuri's balls on his chin as he unloads into his throat. 

 

Victor returns to reality when his hair is suddenly being released, Yuuri’s fingers petting through the bright stands as he coaxes Victor back off his cock with the lightest of touches. He feels sluggish and boneless, letting Yuuri tuck himself and then Victor back into their pants. When Yuuri offers him a hand up, Victor grasps it loosely, looking up at the other man and blinking slowly to bring him into focus. Yuuri frees the hand for his fingers and sets it against his face, thumb tracing his cheekbone and wiping away a stray tear. 

 

“Beautiful.” There's nothing left of bloodlust in his gaze, only reverence. 

 

“Ah. But-” Victor has to clear his throat from the croaky aftermath of deep throating, “Was it Unforgettable?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any typos, it's 3am and I wrote this in docs and just copy/pasted it and ran! 
> 
> If you haven't read the original work then get on it, that fic is amaze ( ´ ▽ ` ).｡ｏ♡


End file.
